Bless the White Prince & Silver Maiden
by VampireSiren
Summary: We all know what happened during Ahiru's journey as Princess Tutu, but what if another girl, Helena (a girl who adores both singing and dancing ballet), suddenly ends up as another player in Drosselmeyer's demented plot of tragedy and death? But the real question is: Who's she really? How will her role affect those closest to her...? (Eventual Mytho x OC), (Eventual Ahiru x Fakir)
1. Chapter 1

**I just started watching Princess Tutu recently online, and I feel stupid for not watching it sooner… :(**

**It's so beautiful, although I don't like how Ahiru turned back into a duck in the end and couldn't live happily with Fakir (as a girl)! **

**…Anyway, I felt like I just HAD to make a Princess Tutu fanfic after watching several parts of the series, and falling head over heels over Mytho~! Hopefully my new fanfiction, Bless the White Prince &amp; Silver Maiden, turns out all right! :3**

**I also ended up doing a modern Epic Hero project in my World Literature class, where we had to do a wiki page for our selected hero. I chose to do one about Princess Tutu, mainly because I wanted to do something different that everyone else chose (Spiderman, Wolverine, Batman, James Bond, etc.); turns out, I was only one of two people in my class who chose to do an anime hero! **

**My teacher really loved the pictures I found and the YouTube videos I used, as well as giving a thorough explanation throughout my project! One of the clips I used for my Princess Tutu wiki page was one from episode 12, where Ahiru turns into a duck to search for a way out for Fakir and herself, and Fakir realizes that Ahiru was the same duck that saw him cry…the whole class loved that clip, especially when Ahiru turned back into a human in front of Fakir~!**

**But it sucks that I've been busy and under a lot of stress, not good for me…**

* * *

**Theme Songs for my OC, Helena:**

"**Xion's Theme**" sung by **【Lizz】**

"**Once Upon a December**" sung by Liz Callaway

"**Dark Waltz**" sung by Hayley Westenra

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a man who died._

_The man's work was to write and tell stories, but he could not defy death._

_The man's last story was about a brave and handsome prince, who vanquishes a crafty raven._

_But now, their battle will go on for eternity with no end._

_"I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the raven._

_"I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the brave prince as well._

_The raven escaped from within the story and the prince, in pursuit of the raven, did as well._

_Then, the prince took out his own heart and sealed the raven away by using a forbidden power._

_Just then, from somewhere, "This is great," murmured the man, who was supposed to have died._

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Imbroglio's Inception**

* * *

_Thick, heavy masses of grey and white fog surrounded the desolate and lamentable swamp I found myself in. When I woke up, I found myself here; the curly and wavy ends of my buttercup yellow hair was now straight and I wore nothing but a short-sleeved, white dress that ended above my ankles. My body floated above the wetland's murky waters as my feet barely made contact with the lake below me. _

_Suddenly, two blurred figures emerged from the mist – a boy with pale hair and a light-haired girl – and they were dancing together. The couple seemed so happy, enjoying every moment of their romantic pas de deux, until… the maiden paused, only to be attacked by a large group of ravens and became engulfed in a cocoon of deep black. The ravens eventually disappeared, leaving hundreds of onyx feathers at the scene, but the girl was nowhere to be found; she was taken from her beloved prince. Saddened, a lone tear fell from the prince's eye but he then continued to dance by himself, desperately hoping his lover would return to his arms._

_The tragic scene struck a chord in my heart. For some reason, seeing the boy lonely and upset made me feel depressed as well, and I wanted to comfort him. I want him to laugh and to smile. But… But why?_

_"__Heh, heh, heh…__" A deranged, male voice chuckled, "__Oh, what to do? What to do? Whatever will you do, little girl…? Do you really care for the prince?__" _

_Okay, NOW I'm scared! Whoever said that is officially creeping the bloody hell out of me! Wait – __**when**__ did the whole scene turn pitch black?_!_ …Hold on, where did that creepy voice go? … I turned around only to immediately regret that decision as a Cheshire Cat-like grin appeared; followed by huge amber eyes and eventually, the form of a crazy old man dressed in red and green robes, AND hanging upside-down, became visible. _

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

_The whole world became deathly silent and my eyes widened in shock. My face slowly turned white as a ghost as I stared at the deranged lunatic until I screamed a shrill shriek that would put even a banshee to shame, "__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**__"_

* * *

(**Helena's POV**)

I nearly jumped out of my skin after experiencing that bizarre dream, but instead, I ended up slipping out of my bed and having my face _painfully_ saying hello to the floor beneath me. I muttered an "Ow," and started to lift myself up until someone yelled, "Monster", and again, I was back on the floor… Only with my bubbly roommate/best friend, Ahiru, lying on top of me this time! That's such a **_grand_** way to start a new day!

"Oh no, Helena-chan!" Ahiru exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I groaned as I sat back up, unconsciously rubbing my now sore back. "But never mind that. Let's just get dressed for today." Getting ourselves back on our feet, Ahiru and I both got into our school uniform; a collared, white and gray dress with blue trimming at the bottom along with a matching, long-sleeved jacket. We also wore white socks and high-heeled shoes (though hers were black and mine were a dark brown). While a rose brooch was underneath the collar of my uniform, Ahiru wore a ruby red pendant around her neck.

Ahiru had big blue eyes that sparkled with joy and vigor, and light freckles over her face; her peach-colored hair was tied into a long braid with the exception of a large cowlick that stuck in the air like a feather. Funny thing was, she and I were the same height! Though she was talkative and a scatterbrain at heart, the girl was a lot of fun to be around with.

As for me, I had long, wavy blond hair but I usually had it straight with ringlets at the end of each strand, including my side bangs. My eyes were akin to that of lilacs. Originally, I was raised in England but I soon ended up in the small community of Gold Crown Town, and eventually transferred to the Gold Crown Academy – a school that focused on both ballet and the arts – since I enjoyed ballet and singing.

"To the girls' dormitory at Gold Crown Academy," Ahiru began to sing as a flock of birds surrounded our window, "it's come, it's come again today, the morning has… The dream I had, the weird dream…" Sometimes Ahiru sings the most random things every now and then, but that was one of the perks that made her an interesting friend of mine. While straightening my wavy locks of hair (and leaving the ends curly), I noticed Ahiru stopped singing in order to let the birds inside our room, and greeted them all good morning.

In the end, the swarm nearly mauled my roommate for first dibs of the food she had in her possession. "Wait, wait!" The blue-eyed girl cried, trying to get the birds away from her, "I said, wait!"

Shaking my head, I went over to Ahiru and helped her out of her predicament by grabbing the bowl of bird food and setting it down near the open window. Thankfully, the winged animals backed away from the happy-go-lucky girl, leaving her lying in a pile of feathers. Ahiru smiled, thanking me, and began making chit-chat with all of the birds perched around the window (sometimes she reminded me of either Snow White, Aurora or Cinderella whenever she talked to birds every morning). One bird, however, stood on top of her head and began pecking at her cowlick.

* * *

(**Ahiru's POV**)

"Oh, Java, your leg is all better." I commented to one bird as I patted down my ensemble, only to turn around and scold another one, "Hey, Tiel, you're not allowed to gobble it all up." A yellow canary, whom I dubbed 'Canary Mom', soon came to me and I held a hand out to her so she could sit on my knuckles. I remembered her babies would be leaving her nest soon for the first time, and I suggested that she bring them with her the next time she pays me a visit.

"By the way," I whispered to Canary Mom as a rosy blush covered my face, "what was Mytho-senpai doing?" The bird tilted her head to the side before flying off. Ah, I was so happy; I had another wonderful yet bizarre dream last night! It sucked being a duck, but at least I got to see Mytho-senpai. The fact that _he_ was the prince was more than I could ever hope for!

Suddenly, I heard a bell ringing from the distance. My face turned white, realizing **_why_** the bell was ringing… OH NO! It was the school bell! "This is terrible," I cried, grabbing my textbooks in one hand and Helena-chan in the other. "Oh, why didn't you wake us up?_!_" As I speeded out of the dormitory with my roommate/best friend in tow, I called out to my other friends, Pike and Lilie, for being meanies and not waking us up like they usually do. Helena-chan kept yelled at me to let her go, but I was too busy racing to the ballet studio to hear her cries of protest.

I ended up hastily pulling my hair into a bun and getting dressed in my dancing outfit, which consisted of a white leotard with a dark blue sash and pink ballet flats, before coming into class with Helena-chan at my side. Her blond hair was now pulled into a wavy ponytail thanks to a pink ribbon while her side bangs were braided into her hairdo; it was her usual style for our ballet classes. A silver and light blue leotard, white tights and silver ballet shoes served as her dancing outfit.

After opening the door to the dance studio, I bowed, apologizing for being late to class. However, Helena-chan and I were greeted with silence. Turns out, not a single soul was inside this room besides us. As I wondered about how this could've happened, my blond friend closed the door behind us, but then, suddenly, the piano/record player soon surprised us by springing its gears to life – playing "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy", a melody from Tchaikovsky's _The Nutcracker_. A lean figure slowly stood up to dance to the music filling up the once quiet room, and to our astonishment, the boy who was currently dancing was a familiar face. Indeed, it was the heartthrob of our much beloved academy, Mytho!

* * *

(**Helena's POV**)

To say I was surprised Ahiru and I stumbled upon seeing Mytho dancing was a tad bit of an understatement, but Ahiru was in complete awe as she continued to watch him dance. The pale, albino-haired boy had his eyes shut the entire time he was dancing by himself (his frowny-faced 'bodyguard', whom I wasn't fond of, was nowhere in sight).

He wore a short-sleeved white shirt that was tucked into his dark pants, and light-colored socks with matching ballet shoes. Mytho was indeed an excellent ballet dancer, I admit, but the way he danced… Though graceful and refined, it was like he was practically a living doll. No emotions, no passion, nada.

"Mytho-senpai…" My friend whispered in admiration; her face became covered in a light red blush while we both went on to watch the handsome boy move with the lovely tune still playing. It soon became apparent that the peach-haired girl was in Lala Land when she began leaning forward, still in awe when Mytho suddenly jumped. Upon landing and seeing us though, he stopped dancing. Thus, this brought Ahiru in another one of her panicked episodes!

"Oh, I'm sorry! I… um… well…" She stuttered as Mytho's blank amber eyes stared at us before rambling, "Am I dis.. disturbing you? I am disturbing you, aren't I? Aren't I? Aren't I? Aren't I? "

I stared at her wide-eyed. Oh hell, she's in one of THOSE episodes?! If that was the case, this wasn't going to end very well! "Ahiru, please calm down-"

"Please excuse me! I will leave right away!" Ahiru's face was now a rosy red in the embarrassing state she now found herself in as she scrambled back and forth. "My body's like all jumbled up… Rather, like I'm going to trip… Helena-chan, please help me! My feet, my feet, my feet!" …Only to ram into me after she soon slipped, thus sending us both tumbling down in slow motion.

"I tripped," The clumsy teen weakly whispered, clinging to my shoulders as my back was about to meet the floor for the second time this morning. At least, that's what I thought, until I felt someone catch me with little to no effort.

Ignoring Ahiru's shivers, I looked up only to find Mytho's gentle, honey-colored irises gazing at me; it was weird, I always thought that he was stoic and indifferent to the world around him, and yet, how could I not notice… {His eyes look so sad and lonely.} I thought, {I wonder why?}

Wait a minute… "**AH!**" My whole face turned pink when I realized my position; I was being held by a boy – a boy, a boy, a boy, a boy, a boy, A BOY! **OH, CRIPES!** Thankfully, Ahiru's sudden and incoherent gibberish broke me out of my stupor, and the two of us slid out of the white-haired boy's hold.

"I'm so sorry, Helena-chan!" Ahiru babbled. Then she turned to the boy next to us, still a blushing mess when she rambled, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I've troubled you so terribly much! I'm really a scatterbrain and I'm so bad about things, and I'm always too hasty, and Pike and Lilie say I sound like a duck, so I'm weird! I'm weird, aren't I?_!_"

I sweat dropped after she was done talking and called herself weird again, "Ahiru, you're not – "

"Not really."

…Wait a minute, did he…?

Me and Ahiru simultaneously turned our attention back to Mytho. He..he actually talked for the first time (well, to us, anyways)?! Mytho was usually silent, so to hear him talking, it was **_really _**bizarre!

"What? I'm not weird?" My talkative friend asked incredulously.

"Not really."

Hearing that, Ahiru fell to the floor and held her hands together; her face turned cherry red again, and she looked like she would die happily right on the spot. I tried to shake her shoulders several times and bring her back to reality, but she didn't respond to me. "No one besides Helena has ever said that to me." Ahiru noted.

Just then, the doors opened and guess who it is. It was my least favorite person here, Mr. Frowny Face himself! The olive-toned boy wore a blue and white jacket over his shirt with an ascof tie, white pants and matching high-heeled shoes. His dark green hair was in a low ponytail and his emerald green eyes stared harshly at Mytho.

"Hey." Mr. Frowny Face addressed to Mytho.

The albino's only reply was, "Fakir." I guess it makes sense for him to not be a man of many words, since he's quiet most of the time…

"I told you to let me know when you go out, didn't I?" Mr. Frowny Face aka Fakir asked rather stonily, his hands were on his hips.

"I know."

That right there was one good reason why I called him 'Mr. Frowny Face'. Not only does Fakir **NEVER** smile, but he also tends to boss Mytho around, like, twenty-four seven, around the clock! I soon found myself frowning, and using one hand to make the yack yack motion while shaking my head. Apparently, my peach-haired friend saw what I was doing and she had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

But that was short-lived when Fakir told Mytho that the two of them would be leaving. He told the pale boy to stand up, but Mytho hadn't even budged an inch. When Fakir asked dryly what was wrong, the honey-eyed teen said something about his foot.

"Foot?" Fakir inquired, "Did you twist it?"

"Yes."

"You idiot."

His foot? My face started to turn blue with dread. Don't tell me Mytho injured his foot when he caught Ahiru and me!_?_ I let out a gasp, only to have Fakir's penetrating gaze glare at me instead.

"That was really our fault," I blurted out, "you see, my friend and I were about to fall when he caught us, and – "

Fakir interrupted me before I could even finish my sentence and chastised his so-called friend for 'doing something pointless'.

"So like Helena-chan said," Ahiru piped in, "he was protecting us…"

"That's why I said it was pointless." Fakir said to Ahiru.

My eyebrow lightly twitched in annoyance at the rude comment directed towards my dear friend. Mr. Frowny Face then grabbed Mytho by his wrist and forced him to stand up, declaring that the two of them were going back to the boy's dormitory. Again, my eyebrow twitched in displeasure. …Oh, **that's it****_!_****! **Screw being polite to this bloomy wanker! I stepped in between Fakir and Mytho, and basically told the forest green-haired boy off, telling him that what Mytho needed right now was to see a nurse. Of course, Fakir tried to rebuff me, but I wasn't going to have it!

As I slipped one of the white-haired boy's arms around my neck, I turned to Ahiru and asked, "If I'm not in class before the new teacher shows up, can you tell him I'm helping a student to the Nurse's office?" She seemed surprised but nodded.

* * *

**And, that's the first chapter of Bless the White Prince &amp; Silver Maiden!**

**Feel free to review, too! :) They are much appreciated!**

**To all of my readers of my fanfiction, Wings of a Butterfly, I apologize for not posting the next chapter! **

**TT^TT**

**I've been under a lot of stress since last semester of classes; I'm retaking a class I failed that I ABSOLUTELY need to for my degree (though I don't see how it has anything to do with what I want to do for a living), and I'm deeply worried about a close relative of mine. She almost died on two occasions, and I honestly don't know how to help her… :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank simplyxlovely, Way2Dawn, MistoffelessTrekyManiac, Cutie Bunny, RobynHood3, mrswallace88, LeafeonLover &amp; Moo X. Doctor for the reviews! And also a shout out for those who favorite and are following Bless the White Prince &amp; Silver Maiden! :)**

**I can't thank everyone enough for the 8 reviews, 4 favorites, and 7 followers!**

**Oh! And we get to see a bit more of Helena's short temper, too!**

**Since last year, I've been listening to some of the songs performed by the late Princess of R&amp;B, Aaliyah (I'm currently listening to the song "At Your Best You Are Love"). I'm still sad she died at such a young age, 22, when she was slowly rising in her career as both a singer and an actress… :( **

**I also got to see the Disney-themed Marvel movie, Big Hero 6, three times and I loved it a lot (though mom got irritated I kept seeing it so many times, but what the heck? I saw Frozen and Tim burton's Alice in Wonderland four times, and I saw Maleficent six times! ^^)!**

**I'm also thinking about writing a Naruto fanfic soon, too!**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a man who died._

_The man's work was to write and tell stories, but he could not defy death._

_The man's last story was about a brave and handsome prince, who vanquishes a crafty raven._

_But now, their battle will go on for eternity with no end._

_"I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the raven._

_"I'm sick and tired of this!" cried the brave prince as well._

_The raven escaped from within the story and the prince, in pursuit of the raven, did as well._

_Then, the prince took out his own heart and sealed the raven away by using a forbidden power._

_Just then, from somewhere, "This is great," murmured the man, who was supposed to have died._

* * *

**Chapter 02: New Teacher &amp; Rise of the Princesses**

* * *

**(Ahiru's POV)**

After Helena walked out of the ballet studio with Mytho-senpai in tow, Fakir ended up leaving, which left me all alone to ponder. Helena-chan didn't have the green-haired boy on her list of friendly acquaintances, and now I see why! "Pointless," I muttered, repeating what Fakir-senpai called me, "well, sure, maybe, but he didn't have to say it so bluntly."

Just as I said that, I heard a very familiar ringing sound, making me turn to look at the glass-stained window holding our academy's crest. "Huh? The bell again?" Didn't the school bell ring already…? Now, I was confused! I raised a finger to my forehead, "What the?"

Pike and Lilie made the same 'What the?' motion I did as I explained to them what happened (minus the foot incident with Mytho-senpai). Like the rest of our classmates, they wore light blue leotards and crisp, white tights. Pike patted my shoulder in comfort, telling me I should've checked the time before I ran to class this morning.

"I panicked, okay?" I said, starting to stretch my left leg over the railing. It wasn't my fault I was a panicked mess today!

"That's what makes you so cute." Lilie gushed, "Always be our clumsy and scatterbrained Ahiru, okay?"

She had forest green eyes and her blonde hair was usually tied into pigtails, but during our ballet sessions, her hair was pulled into two buns and she wore a light blue headband. For some reason, Helena-chan wasn't quite fond of Lilie either… was it because of Lilie's bizarre tendencies?

Pike, on the other hand, was a tomboy with a tan complexion; someone my lilac-eyed friend was comfortable being around with. Pike's magenta hair was always in a bun, minus her bangs, and she had light purple eyes.

Said girl soon bumped her shoulder into my back (making me cringe) as she smiled, "But well, you had the honor of talking to Fakir, so it's okay."

Yep, Pike must've been a Fakir fan girl!

"He didn't seem like a very nice person." I muttered under my breath, only for Pike to bump into me even further, making me scream in agony! Okay, I got to remember not to badmouth Fakir-senpai whenever I'm near her! And what could be taking Helena-chan so long!_?_ Where is she when I need her?

The three of us began to hear footsteps running towards our classroom and the door soon opened, revealing Helena-chan. "Phew," she sighed in relief, "made it back just in time!" My poor friend looked like she ran a marathon, and she was out of breath, too! After catching her breath and composing herself, she made her way over to me, Pike and Lilie. "Sorry I'm a bit late, you guys," she apologized. "I had to help someone find their way to the nurse's office."

But before the blond and pinkette could question her, the two girls turned around as they saw someone coming in.

"The teacher's here." Pike informed me and Helena-chan. That got our attention, and we both twirled around to face our new instructor. …Wait a minute—there, right in front of us, was an anthropomorphic, brown **_cat_** with golden eyes and his arms were crossed. He wore nothing but a long-sleeved green shirt, greyish-black pants, and white socks and ballet flats.

"Cat?_!_" I accidentally exclaimed without thinking.

Pike was the first one to correct me, "You mean, Neko-sensei."

"Neko-sense…" I trailed, ignoring Helena-chan and Lilie's perplexed gazes, "A cat for a teacher? Um, is that how it was?"

"All right, quiet now." Neko-sensei clapped his paws to get everyone's attention. "If you do not quiet down," a menacing, blue aura of doom covered him and we could hear the song "Wedding March" playing in the background, "**_I will have you marry me._**"

Hearing the teacher's threat, the room went completely silent (much to Neko-sensei's dismay). However, we soon got started by going over the releve' and the arms en haut basics. As I held my arm out in position, my mind drifted to the dream I had last night; about the mystery girl and the prince who greatly resembled Mytho-senpai. My daydream came to an abrupt halt when I noticed everyone's positions changed, something Neko-sensei soon informed me. I stood up straight, saying "Yes, sir!"

"You were thinking about something else, weren't you?" He questioned me, but I was too consumed with fear to respond. "If you don't practice seriously, **_I will have you marry me._**"

My face blanched at the thought of marrying this creepy teacher, and I apologized for not paying attention. While Neko-sensei went to his Corner of Sorrow, I struggled to keep myself in position as I stretched both my left arm and right leg, all the while balancing on my free leg.

* * *

**(Helena's POV) **

After practicing the basics for today, Neko-sensei saw it fit to bring in the special class so we could observe their performance. As soon as he gave the class the okay to come in, the doors flung open to reveal five girls; four of the five girls (who reminded me of the Powerpuff Girls due to their hairdos) sported sleeveless, royal blue dresses, white maillots and pointe shoes.

The girl in the center, however, stood out from her peers – Rue. The pale girl's dark brown hair was pulled up in a bun and she wore a frilly, garnet red dress that matched the color of her eyes. Her dancing outfit was complete with tan pantyhose and red point shoes.

Ahiru, Pike and Lilie stared in awe as the special class danced. Ahiru commented on how lovely Rue was dancing, and I nodded in agreement; Rue was certainly talented when it came to ballet.

"Totally unlike Ahiru." Lilie piped in, making my peach-haired friend upset and me angry.

"Oh, she got depressed." Pike muttered.

"Oh no, did she really get depressed?" Lilie cheerfully wondered as hearts filled her eyes. "How cute!"

That only made Ahiru even more upset, because her face turned a faint shade of blue. I stared at the blonde girl in disbelief. Honestly, won't somebody **_PLEASE_** get rid of this girly, little sadist here? This is precisely why I'm not fond of Lilie! All she ever does is… One: Annoy the hell out of me; and Two: Lowers my best friend's confidence and makes her sad.

Turning my attention back to the mini performance, I didn't notice Ahiru's sad gaze.

* * *

**(Ahiru's POV)**

I was lost in my own thoughts as I watched Rue-chan's graceful and elegant movements throughout the dance. It was so strange, and yet… {In the end, for Mytho-senpai, it'd have to be someone like Rue to make a good match, wouldn't it?} I thought, picturing the brunette together with the albino-haired boy. Though it wasn't a big surprise, but... {Sad…}

Wait… "Ah!" I exclaimed, standing up on my feet. "What'll I do?" I didn't notice my sudden outburst angered a certain feline next to me.

"I will not tolerate this any longer!" Neko-sensei barked in anger, his familiar aura surrounded him once again and the "Wedding March" played its familiar tune, "**This time I ****_WILL_**** have you marry…**"

But before he could finish his sentencing, Helena-chan along with Pike and Lilie pulled me down, apologizing on my behalf (and saving my neck from a hellish marriage with our instructor). Neko-sensei could only stare in silence before he ended up in his Corner of Sorrow again, clearly upset about being rejected once more.

{I still haven't apologized properly to Mytho-senpai for getting him hurt,} I thought sadly. {I have to apologize.}

Class soon ended and I found myself in the changing room with my friends and classmates. As I focused on tying my shoe, Pike and Lilie told me I should be grateful to them and Helena-chan for defending me against Neko-sensei. I thanked them, but was more focused on getting my shoe on as I was sitting down.

My pink-haired friend noticed something was up and leaned down to my level, asking me what was wrong.

"Weird," I uttered, "would it be weird to suddenly show up after all?"

Helena-chan soon came over to our group after she was done getting her hair out of that ponytail and back into her school uniform, asking, "Show up where, Ahiru?" She looked at me with the same concern Pike had.

"But I don't have any choice except to suddenly show up, so it's not weird, right?" I wondered, ignoring Lilie's glee as well as Pike and Helena-chan's confusion. But then I stood up clenching my left fist. "Even if it's weird…" I proclaimed, "I have to go, right?_! _I'm going!" I took my lilac-eyed friend by surprise once again and took a hold of her hand as I raced off, biding Pike and Lilie farewell.

"Ahiru!" Helena-chan screamed, "Why am I coming with you!_?_"

After several minutes of nonstop running, I finally came to my destination, the boy's dormitory of Gold Crown Academy! While the entrance to our dorm was coated with pink flowers, the boy's had blue flowers instead. I absentmindedly released my friend's hand as I stared intently, determined to apologize to Mytho-senpai.

My light blonde friend inquired why I brought her with me, and I explained how I needed some moral support in case Fakir was around. I marched towards the door with Helena-chan at my side, and came to a sudden halt just a few feet away from where the doors stood. I knew the two of us weren't supposed to be anywhere near the boy's dormitory, but… I have to tell Mytho-senpai I'm sorry, so…

I tried – **TRIED** – to reach for the stupid doorknob, but… **BUT I JUST COULDN'T DO IT!****_!_** My arms flung to my sides and I let out a sigh of defeat, right before comically whacking my head several times, mentally calling myself a stupid coward over and over again. Well, until Helena-chan managed to stop me from venting my frustration out on myself even further.

"Now, calm down, Ahiru." My dear friend told me, but the moment was short-lived when a familiar voice came out of nowhere—

"You're in my way."

That was a voice anyone recognized! Turning around with a peeved glare, I saw none other than Fakir-senpai! But I soon retracted my glare as I looked at the green-haired boy in curiosity.

* * *

**(Helena's POV)**

"So, Fakir," I said, trying to be civil with the one boy in the world I disliked, "we were wondering, is Mytho by any chance…"

"He's not here." He interrupted me as he walked past me and Ahiru.

Ooh, why that rotten, little jerk…!

{No, bad Helena, just calm down…} I mentally told myself. {Don't let your short temper get the best of you, because of this prick!}

Ahiru tried to press Fakir for more details about where Mytho could be, but all he gave was a rude order, telling us to go home. Before he could close the door on us, however, my peach-haired companion used her own body to prevent Mr. Frowny Face from closing the door completely. Sometimes I wonder why she can be so reckless…!

"How's his injury?" The freckled-faced girl managed to utter as the door crushed her.

"It's not serious." Fakir informed us.

"Even so, Ahiru would like to apologize to Mytho..." I told him, standing up for my friend.

"No need."

Hearing Fakir's reply, Ahiru slid slowly down to the ground. She managed to get herself out of her painful predicament with the door and stood up to face Mr. Frowny Face. "Do you always act like that, no matter who you're talking to?" She enquired.

The only response Ahiru got from Fakir was him abruptly closing the door on both of us. THAT CULLION!

My face turned several shades of hot red before I finally lost my temper. "Ooh," I muttered, holding a shaking fist in front of me, "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF HIS CRAP!" But, Ahiru had different plans and tugged me away from the boy's dorm, silently grumbling how Mr. Frowny Face's attitude ticked her off. As I was blowing off some steam, I caught sight of something from above. Through a window, a familiar albino was gazing down at me and Ahiru.

{Mytho?} I pondered. Why was he staring at us? I don't know what possessed me to do this, but waved at him with my free hand; he merely blinked, confused at my gesture. I wonder…

* * *

**(Ahiru's POV)**

It was now night time, and I was back inside my bedroom with Helena-chan. We were both in our pajamas (I wore one that was a short-sleeved, pale yellow dress, and my roommate was in a long-sleeved, peach-colored dress with matching slacks); I was perched near the window, lamenting how I wasn't able to tell Mytho-senpai I was sorry. It wasn't until I listened to my friend's voice that I broke my train of thought.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory…_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December…_"

"Wow," I said, amazed by Helena-chan's song. It was so full of life! "Helena-chan, that was so pretty!"

She blinked, sitting up on her side of the bunk bed before her eyes widened. "Oh, sorry, Ahiru, I didn't mean to disturb you!"

I shook my head, signaling to the lilac-eyed girl that she did no such thing, and turned in her direction. Helena-chan loved singing as much as she loved dancing ballet; to her, it was a way to have fun and express herself.

"That song was really wonderful, Helena-chan!" I told her, "Although, it was a little sad. Where'd you learn that song?"

My friend paused hearing my question, but then she looked down at her right wrist. A silver and gold bracelet designed with blue moons was wrapped around her wrist. In the center of the bracelet was a gold moon with a white pearl.

"It's weird, Ahiru. I don't actually remember **_where_** I've heard it before." She said.

What? I stared at her in disbelief!

"I don't recall where I've heard it before, but I feel like it's really important to me," Helena-chan explained to me.

Our room got eerily quiet, too quiet, and I decided to break the deafening silence.

"Helena-chan…"

"Yeah?" The wavy, blonde-haired girl replied.

"Mytho-senpai… do you think he looks lonely?" I asked out of the blue.

"Lonely?" She asked herself before answering me, "I'm not sure if he really is, but his eyes… they did seem somber, Ahiru. I wonder why?"

I nodded. There must've been some reason for it.

* * *

**(Helena's POV)**

"I wish we could help Mytho somehow…" I trailed, bringing my knees up under my chin as I sat on my bed.

"Yeah," Ahiru agreed, "If there was a way for us to help him out…"

"If we could do something for him…" I added.

* * *

**(Ahiru's POV)**

The next thing I knew, everything outside turned white and black, and it looked like time had stopped!

"Huh?" I blinked as I heard someone laughing in a creepy manner. What was this, the Twilight Zone? But then something caught my attention – the dark silhouette of a figure kept disappearing and reappearing in different places around the fountain outside! I went down to investigate what was going on outside and exited the girl's dorm. But when I went out… the person was gone! "He's not here." I turned my head to both sides, but I couldn't find him.

_"Yes, I am."_ A man's voice called out.

The familiar tick-tock of a clock could be heard. Just who was this man?

_"Have you forgotten about me?"_

How strange…

The man cackled, _"Do you want to know? Do you really want to know?"_

Just when I was about to go back inside of the dormitory, he called out, _"Little Duck."_

Wait, what did he say?!

Just as I turned around, it wasn't black or white anymore, and the fountain sprung back to life.

_"The water has begun to flow. The time has begun to pass. Now, tell me a story."_

[**NEXT DAY**]

Today was a new day, and everyone was rising up to leave for their classes. As I saw Fakir-senpai leaving his dormitory, I peeked my head out from under the bushes I was hiding in. "Okay!" I exclaimed.

"What's 'okay'?" Inquired a familiar voice.

Oh, shoot! **PIKE**!

"You're going to do something, aren't you?"

Damn it! **LILIE**_!_!

"What are you going to do, Ahiru?"

**Helena-chan too**?_!_

I tried to tell them it was nothing, but Pike correctly assumed it had to do with a white-haired, honey-eyed boy – Mytho-senpai! My eyes widened like that of an animal's when they see a car's headlights, and my response only encouraged Lilie to act odd again!

"If things go well, maybe even strike a friendship?" Pike guessed.

That made my face blush a bright red! The magenta-haired girl had stars in her eyes and held her fists up as she wondered if she was right. I informed her that I didn't think that far ahead, but then Lilie grabbed my face and her and embarrassed me even further.

"Lilie, knock it off!" Helena-chan muttered, saving me from the crazy blond's grip.

Pike held her thumb up as she told me that she and Lilie would cover me for being late. The two girls skipped away while giving me a thumb up and cheering, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Seeing them acting like that only made a sweat drop grow behind my head. I turned my attention to Helena-chan, who didn't leave her spot. She only shook her head, telling me she'll back me up.

"I have to do it properly this time!" I declared, but before I could stand, Helena-chan and I saw Canary Mom with three chicks. That means her children are leaving the nest today!

The first baby bird swan dived from the pipe it was standing on and flew to its mother alongside its sibling. The last chick, however, had a difficult time trying to learn how to fly. My friend and I gasped in shock, but the shock faded when a nearby window opened – revealing Mytho-senpai (who wore nothing but a crisp, white shirt)! He stood up on the sill and gazed blankly at the poor canary chick.

The baby bird called out to its mother for help, but then, a crow swooped in out of nowhere and heading in the direction of the little chick. I looked on in fear as the dark bird came closer to Canary Mom's baby, but she got in the crow's way, knocking it off course. Even after that face off, the menacing crow tried to nab the baby again; the canary baby swan dived to avoid being nabbed, and Mytho-senpai ended up falling out of the window in order to save the falling chick.

"No!" Helena-chan and I yelled in unison, running towards the falling boy. He can't die!

_"Oh dear, the prince is going to die." _The strange man's voice crooned.

"The prince?" I wondered aloud.

_"The hero's going to die."_

"Die?" I shouted frightfully.

_"What's going to happen in this story? Tell me what happens next. Is the prince going to make it? Who's going to save him?"_

"Who?" I asked.

_"I wonder who?"_

Hearing those words my pendant began to glow a faint crimson, and Helena's bracelet illuminated a silver and white light.

"We will…" I stammered.

_"Do you and your friend care for him?"_ The mystery man inquired.

"Quack."

_"Do you want to be of help to the prince?"_ The stranger asked me.

"Quack."

"_So you're saying you and your little friend will tell me this story?"_ The unknown individual inquired, glee was evident in his deranged voice.

"Quack."

_"Very well, very well."_

"That's right. We'll save the prince!" I exclaimed.

_"So you remember now? Who are you?"_

"I am Princess Tutu!" I shouted. The crimson luminescence returned from my necklace, and Helena's band glowed once more. The light surrounded me and I was no longer in my uniform. A strapless, white dress with a pink tutu, white tights and pink pointe shoes served as my new outfit. White feathers circled my head and a gold crown rested atop my head. Around my wrists were golden, beaded bracelets and an elegant pendant was wrapped around my neck.

* * *

**(Princess Tutu's POV)**

I turned to look at Helena-chan, but she went through a surprising transformation as well. Her buttercup yellow hair was now tied into a high, wavy ponytail with an intricate tiara lying on top of her head. She also sported a long, white dress detailed with beads and two shades of yellow, white pantyhose, lavender pointe shoes, as well as a purple tutu.

The princess next to me dashed towards the falling prince, yelling out "White Night!" She nodded to me before a blinding white and silver aura surrounded her and she managed to perform a great leap. The blonde princess caught the prince and held him in her arms; she then gave me the signal.

I ran at a faster pace and exclaimed, "Flower Waltz!" Taking one last leap, I began to spin around, creating hundreds of thousands of pink flowers that started to coat the ground. This would create a flower bed that would cushion the pair's fall, and sure enough, the prince and princess landed safely without a single injury.

The princess in white was the first to stand, and she gave me a curtsy in thanks, a motion I repeated to her. The two of us helped the albino-haired prince to his feet while he reached into his shirt and revealed the canary chick, unharmed. The baby bird left his palm and flew off, leaving the three of us behind.

"To think we were able to save you, Mytho…" My friend said.

"It's like a dream." I whispered, finishing her sentence.

"You both know my name…" Mytho muttered, turning to the two of us, "Who are you?"

The blonde princess merely smiled, telling him that her name was Celene, as I said, "I am…"

_"Who are you?"_ The elderly man's voice inquired.

"I'm…" I hesitated.

_"Do you remember now, Little Duck? That's right, you're a duck. Just a bird called a duck."_

"Quack!" I accidentally hollered, and my hand quickly covered my mouth. What just happened?_!_

Mytho and Celene both looked surprised, and I took a step back, both of my hands now covered my mouth. Embarrassed, I took off and ran away, ignoring Celene's shout for me to come back.

* * *

**(Ahiru's POV)**

"I…" I stammered, wondering where I was and what happened to me. I didn't notice that I began to shrink considerably during my walk; eventually I passed out and my ruby necklace slipped off of my person.

* * *

**(? ? ? POV)**

_"__Well, well, Princess Tutu has gone back to being a duck."_ I noted, _"Now, the story has begun. What to do?"_ I soon found myself chuckling, excited to see what happens next.

* * *

**PHEW! Finally, I'm done with this latest chapter! Over four thousand words written for this update!**

**Who could Celene be? And who's the mystery man who communicated with Ahiru? **

**In the next chapter, all of those mysteries will be revealed! :)**

**Oh! I also have a poll up for my Princess Tutu fanfic!**


	3. Poll Results

Okay, this isn't an actual update, so don't get mad... I think it's about time I end the poll for Bless the White Prince and Silver Maiden! And the results are in:

**Trust** (58%)

**Happiness** (25%)

**Compassion** (16%)

So Trust **wins**! Incredible, cause I was actually thinking about using that specific emotion! XD

Now, I know everyone's starting to get antsy about me not updating, but I can't be rushed... Plus starting another year at college is a big pain, too.


End file.
